gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Polizeifunk
Der Polizeifunk kommt in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas vor. Vice City :Siehe Haupartikel: Polizeifunk (VC) San Andreas Während in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City der Polizeifunk in einer einzigen Datei untergebracht ist (police.mp3; gut 30 Minuten lang und 13,5 MB groß), gibt es in San Andreas gleich 66 Dateien, in denen sich meist zwei verschiedene Polizei-Meldungen befinden (sprich 132 Stück). Für eine Hörprobe hier klicken. Zu hören ist der Polizeifunk in Barracks-Trucks, FBI Ranchern, FBI Trucks, HPV1000-Motorrädern, Polizeiwagen, Polizei-Mavericks und SWAT-Transportern. Es gibt allerdings noch einen zweiten Polizeifunk, der unabhängig vom ersten ist. Er ertönt immer dann, wenn CJ sich einen Fahndungslevel eingehandelt hat. Der Polizeifunk meldet dann einen Zahlencode, CJs aktueller Aufenthaltsort und ob sich CJ sich z.B. im Osten oder Süden dieses Ortes befindet. Gleich darauf folgt noch die Ansage, wie CJ zuletzt gesichtet wurde, also z.B. zu Fuß oder in einem Fahrzeug. Beispiele: *"We've got a 10-81 in east Aldea Malvada. Suspect last seen on foot/in a white four-doorer" *"Wir haben einen 10-81 in Ost Aldea Malvada. Der Verdächtige wurde zuletzt zu Fuß/in einem weißen Viertürer gesehen." Alle Soundbits am Ende des Artikels. Alltags-Script *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-70 in Doherty. Macht euch deswegen keinen Kopf. *'Polizistin:' Es gibt Meldungen über einen schlimmen Vorfall in Market. ---- *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-37 in Verona Beach. Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen. *'Polizist:' Ein 10-75 irgendwo beim Easter Bay Airport. 10-75. ---- *'Polizist:' Wir haben eine Serie 10-21er in North Red County. Schickt ihr mir eine Streife her? ---- *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-57 in Ganton. *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen verwundeten Sänger in West King's. ---- *'Polizist:' Meldungen kommen rein über einen heftigen 10-87 in Rockshore East. Ich wiederhole: Ein 10-87 in Rockshore East. ---- *'Polizistin:' Uns werden heftige Bandenkriege in Jefferson gemeldet. *'Polizist:' East Los Santos steckt in Schwierigkeiten. ---- *'Polizistin:' Ein 10-53 in El Corona. *'Polizistin:' Es soll heftige Gangauseinandersetzungen in Jefferson geben. ---- *'Polizist:' Es gibt Probleme in East Beach. *'Polizist:' Ein 10-19 bei der Emerald Isle. ---- *'Polizistin:' Wir haben so 'nen Vorfall in Blueberry, schickt das SWAT-Team hin. ---- *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-25 in Leafy Hollow. *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-72 in Vinewood, hat wohl irgendwas mit Drogen zu tun. ---- *'Polizist:' Es gibt Probleme in Leafy Hollow, ein 10-18, oder so. *'Polizist:' Ein 10-75 irgendwo in Ganton. 10-75. ---- *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-70 in Pershing Square. Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen. ---- *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-57 in Juniper Hill. *'Polizist:' Wir haben so 'ne Art Vorfall in Missionary Hill. 10-25 im Gange. ---- *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-43 in Esplanade East. *'Polizist:' Wir haben so ein Problem im Bayside Tunnel. ---- *'Polizist:' Wir hatten einen 10-15 in Bayside. *'Polizistin:' Ich braue auf der Stelle einen Krankenwagen nach King's. ---- *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-45 in Downtown San Fierro. *'Polizistin:' Wir haben so eine Art 10-18 in Temple. ---- *'Polizist:' Verflucht noch mal, ich beiß hier draußen gleich ins Gras! Helft mir mal gefälligst! *'Polizistin:' Ach, hör auf rumzujammern. ---- *'Polizist:' Ich hab hier 'ne hysterische alte Oma in Las Brujas, die meint, sie sei 'ne Hexe, oder so. Unsortiert *'Polizistin:' Wir haben so ein Problem in Leafy Hollow, ein 10-18, oder so. *'Polizist:' Wir brauchen einen Streifenwagen und einen Krankenwagen rüber nach Palomino Creek, jetzt. Jetzt! *'Polizistin:' Bleib ruhig, Arschloch, Menschen sterben jeden Tag. *'Polizist:' Leck mich! *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-25 in Leafy Hollow. *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-72 in Vinewood, irgendwie 'ne Drogenbestellung. *'Polizistin:' Wir haben einen 10-57 in Bone County. *'Polizist:' Wir haben Probleme in East Beach. *'Polizistin:' Ein 10-19 bei der Emerald Isle. *'Polizeifunk:' 10-21, Easter Bay Airport. *'Polizist:' Übernehme, bin dabei. *'Polizeifunk:' Ein 10-91 im Gange in Chinatown. *'Polizist:' Welches Chinatown? *'Polizeifunk:' Chinatown in San Fierro, du Trottel! *'Polizistin:' Ich brauche sofort fünf Wagen nach Market. *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-88 in West-Whetstone, ziemlich schlimm. *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-71 im Hunter-Quarry-Gebiet. Ist jemand nah dran? *'Polizist:' Wir haben Probleme in Easter Basin, Gerüchte über einen 10-72 und einen 10-05, los! *'Polizistin:' Ein 10-75 irgendwo nahe des Easter Bay Airport. 10-75. Wiederhole: 10-75. *'Polizist:' Meldungen kommen rein über einen 10-45 nahe des D Tunnel. *'Polizeifunk:' 10-21 nahe Fallen Tree. *'Polizist:' Übernehme, bin dabei! *'Polizeifunk:' Ein 10-67 nahe des Mulholland Autobahnkreuzes. Sieht ziemlich schlimm aus... *'Polizist:' Woher willst du das wissen, Polizeifunk? Du sitzt den ganzen Tag hinter einem Schreibtisch und spielst den Boss! *'Polizeifunk:' Leck mich! *'Polizist:' Leck mich auch! *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-37 nahe El Castillo del Diablo. Sieht schlimm aus. *'Polizist:' Ein 10-53 in East Beach. Brauche auch noch einen Krankenwagen. *'Polizistin:' Ein 10-45 in Dillimore. *'Polizeifunk:' Meldungen über rücksichtsloses Mountainbikefahren auf dem Mount Chiliad. Ich wiederhole: Menschen haben Spaß! Stoppt das sofort! *'Polizist:' Übernehme, fahre hin! *'Polizist:' Wir kriegen Berichte über einen 10-81. Das ist ein 10-81. *'Polizist:' Vermutlicherweise ein 10-18 nahe des Bayside Tunnel. *'Polizeifunk:' Ein 10-24 in Doherty mit vielen Drogen. *'Polizist:' Übernehme, ich fahr hin! *'Polizeifunk:' Nicht du! DU kommst grad erst aus der Reha! *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-72 in Mulholland. Schickt 'nen Krankenwagen her. *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-53 in Easter Basin. Wir brauchen einen Feuerwehrwagen. *'Polizistin:' Wir haben echte Probleme mit dem am Boden zerstörten Sänger in West-King's. *'Polizeifunk:' Ein Bericht über einen 10-37 in Los Flores. Wir brauchen einen Feuerwehrwagen und eine Ambulanz. *'Polizist:' Übernehmen, sind dabei! Aufruhr Wenn der Aufruhr-Modus eingeschaltet ist (während der Storyline oder wenn der dazugehörige Cheat-Code aktiviert ist), sind die Dialoge im Polizeifunk anders. Die Meldungen sind gewöhnlicherweise über ernste Probleme in San Andreas. Wenn man während diesen Dialogen zuhört, kann man verschiedene "Chaos-Geräusche" im Hintergrund hören, z.B. schreiende Menschen, Fenster zerschmettern, Explosionen, Alarme usw. *'Polizist:' Wir haben in ganz Los Santos einen Aufruhr im Gange! *'Polizist:' Meldungen über ernste Gangaktivitäten in Ganton! *'Polizist:' Das ist verfickter Wahnsinn hier draußen! Schickt mir sofort 'nen Krankenwagen her! *'Polizist:' Ich brauch' sofort 'nen Krankenwagen! *'Polizist:' Wir haben ein paar ernste Probleme in Santa Flora! *'Polizist:' Ganton steht in Flammen! *'Polizistin:' 10-57, 10-57, 10-57 in Ganton! *'Polizist:' Wir haben in ganz Los Santos einen Aufruhr im Gange! Ganton steht in Flammen! *'Polizist (schreit):' Meldungen über eine Leiche, die grade in Santa Flora gefunden wurde! *'Polizist:' Meldungen über ernste Gangaktivitäten in Jefferson! *'Polizist:' Wir haben in ganz San Fierro einen 10-82! *'Polizistin:' Wir haben ernste Gangaktivitäten in San Fierro! *'Polizist:' Schickt mir 'nen Feuerwehrwagen hier runter! *'Polizist (schreit):' Wir haben grad 'nen 10-91 in Mulholland! *'Polizist:' (Explosion) Wir haben in ganz Los Santos einen Aufruhr im Gange! *'Polizist:' East Los Santos steckt in Schwierigkeiten! *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-73 auf der B93 in Prickle Pine! Klingt ziemlich schlimm! *'Polizist:' Wir haben einen 10-45 in Missionary Hill! *'Polizist:' Wir haben Probleme in East Beach! *'Polizist:' Das ist verfickter Wahnsinn hier draußen! Schickt mir sofort einen Feuerwehrwagen runter! *'Polizist:' Wir haben in ganz Los Santos einen Aufruhr im Gange! *'Polizist:' Ich brauche einen Feuerwehrwagen! Schickt mir sofort einen Feuerwehrwagen runter! *'Polizist:' Wir haben ernste Probleme in Angel Pine! 10-18! Schickt 'nen Krankenwagen her! *'Polizist (schreit):' Schlimme Scheiße hier unten in Blueberry! Soundbits Eine Liste aller Soundbits aus dem Polizeifunk (Englisch - Deutsch, falls vonnöten). Aufenthaltsorte *Aldea Malvada *Angel Pine *Arco del Oeste *Avispa Country Club *Back o Beyond *Battery Point *Bayside *Bayside Marina *Bayside Tunnel *Beacon Hill *Blackfield *Blackfield Chapel *Blackfield Intersection (Blackfield Autobahnkreuz) *Blueberry Acres *Blueberry *Bone County *Caligula's Palace *Calton Heights *Chinatown *City Hall (Rathaus) *Come-A-Lot *Commerce *Conference Center (Konferenzzentrum) *Cranberry Station *Dillimore *Doherty *Downtown *Downtown Los Santos *East Los Santos *East Beach *Easter Basin *Easter Bay Airport *Easter Bay Bluffs Chemical Plant (was das 'Bluffs' soll, ist unklar) *Easter Tunnel *El Castillo del Diablo *El Corona *El Quebrados *Esplanade East *Esplanade North *Fallen Tree *Fallow Bridge *Fern Ridge *Financial *Fisher's Lagoon *Flint County *Flint Intersection (Flint Autobahnkreuz) *Flint Range *Flint Water *Fort Carson *Foster Valley *Frederick Bridge *Ganton *Gant Bridge *Garcia *Garver Bridge *Glen Park *Greenglass College *Green Palm (es muss natürlich 'Green Palms' heißen) *Hampton Barns *Hankypanky Point *Harry Gold Parkway *Hashbury *Hilltop Farm *Hunter Quarry *Idlewood *Julius Thruway East *Julius Thruway North *Julius Thruway South *Julius Thruway West *Juniper Hill *Juniper Hollow *K.A.C.C. Military Fuel (K.A.C.C. Militär-Kraftstoffe; im Original müsste es eigentlich 'Fuels' heißen) *Kincaid Bridge *King's *Las Barrancas *Las Brujas *Las Payasadas *Last Dime Motel *Las Venturas *Leafy Hollow *Lil' Probe Inn *Linden Side *Linden Station *Little Mexico *Las Colinas *Los Flores *Los Santos *Los Santos Inlet (Los Santos Bucht) *Los Santos International *Las Venturas Airport *LVA Freight Depot (LVA-Frachtdepot) *Marina *Market *Market Station *Martin Bridge *Missionary Hill *Montgomery *Montgomery Intersection (Montgomery-Kreuz) *Mount Chiliad *Mulholland *Mulholland Intersection (Mulholland Autobahnkreuz) *Northstar Rock (es muss natürlich 'North Rock' heißen) *Ocean Docks *Ocean Flats *Octane Springs *Old Venturas Strip *Open Ocean (Offenes Meer) *Palisades *Palomino Creek *Paradiso *Pilgrim's Creek (anscheinend ein Arbeitstitel; im Spiel sind Pilgrim und Creek eigene Stadtteile) *Pilson Intersection (Pilson-Kreuz) *Playa del Seville *Prickle Pine *Queens *Randolph Industrial Estate (Randolph Industriegebiet) *Red County *Redsands East *Redsands West *Regular Tom *Richman *Roca Escalante *Rockshore East *Rockshore West *Rodeo *Royal Casino *San Andreas Sound (San Andreas Meerenge) *San Fierro *San Fierro Bay *Santa Flora *Santa Maria Beach *Shady Creeks *Sherman Reservoir *Sobell Rail Yards *Spinybed *Starfish Casino *Sunnyside (das, was für heute unter 'Temple' kennen) *Temple *The Big Ear Radiotelescope ('Big Ear' Radioteleskop) *The Camel's Toe (Camel's Toe) *The Clown's Pocket (Clown's Pocket) *The Emerald Isle (Emerald Isle) *The Farm (Farm) *The Four Dragons Casino *The High Roller (High Roller) *The Mako Span (Mako Span) *The Panopticon (Panopticon) *The Pink Swan (Pink Swan) *The Pirates in Men's Pants (Pirates in Men's Pants) *The Sherman Dam (Sherman Staudamm) *The Visage (Visage) *Tierra Robada *Unity Station *Valle Ocultado *Verdant Bluffs *Verdant Meadow (es muss natürlich 'Verdant Meadows' heißen) *Verona Beach *Vinewood *Whetstone *Whitewood Estates *Willowfield *Yellow Bell Golf Course (Yellow Bell Golfplatz) *Yellow Bell Station Fahrzeugfarben *Blue (blau) *Brown (braun) *Dark (dunkel) *Custom (modifiziert) *Grey (grau) *Green (grün) *Copper (kupferrot) *Customize (modifiziert) *Pink (rosa) *Red (rot) *Black (schwarz) *Silver (silber) *White (weiß) *und zwei weitere, undeutliche Farben Himmelsrichtungen *North (Nord) *East (Ost) *South (Süd) *West (West) *Central (Zentral) Sonstiges *Suspect last seen (Der Verdächtige wurde zuletzt ... gesehen) *On a (auf einem/einer) *In Water (im Wasser) *In a (in einem/einer) *Suspect in water (Der Verdächtige befindet sich im Wasser) *We've got a 10 (Wir haben einen 10) *Respond to a 10 (Wir haben einen 10) *On Foot (zu Fuß) Zahlencodes *7 in *10 in *17 in *21 in *24 in *28 in *34 in *37 in *71 in *81 in *90 in *91 in *a 10 (ein 10) Fahrzeugarten *Two-doorer (Zweitürer) *Four-doorer (Viertürer) *Ambulance (Krankenwagen) *Arctic Cab (Sattelzug) *Beach Buggy (Buggy) *Bike (Fahrrad) *Boat (Boot) *Buggy (Buggy) *Bulldozer (Planierraupe) *Bus (Bus) *Camper Van (Wohnwagen) *Coach (Reisebus) *Combine Harvester (Mähdrescher) *Compact (Kompaktwagen) *Convertible (Kabriolett) *Fire Truck (Feuerwehrwagen) *Forklift (Gabelstapler) *Freight Train (Güterzug) *Garbage Truck (Müllauto) *Gas Tanker (Tankwagen) *Golf Cart (Caddy) *Go-kart (Go-Kart) *Helicopter (Hubschrauber) *Hovercraft (Luftkissenboot) *Ice-cream van (Eiswagen) *Jeep (Jeep) *Lawn Mower (Rasenmähertrecker) *Limo (Limousine) *Lowrider (Lowrider) *Moped (Moped) *Motorbike (Motorrad) *Off-road (Geländewagen) *People Carrier (Minivan) *Pickup (Pickup) *Tram (Straßenbahn) *Police Car (Polizeiwagen) *Police Van (Polizei-Mannschaftswagen) *Quad-bike (Quadbike) *Rubber Dinghy (Schlauchboot) *Sand Buggy (Buggy) *Seaplane (Wasserflugzeug) *Snowcat (Pistenraupe) *Speedboat (Rennboot) *Sports Car (Sportwagen) *Sports Bike (Sportmotorrad) *Station Wagon (Kombi) *SUV (Geländewagen) *Tank (Panzer) *Taxi (Taxi) *Tractor (Trecker) *Train (Zug) *Truck (Lastwagen) *Van (Van) Kategorie:Übersetzung